


He saw it (and it was good)

by 17 pansies (17pansies), 17pansies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17pansies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little 221b drabble.  John and Sherlock, fluffy and post-coital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He saw it (and it was good)

'I love you,' John murmured against plush lips that were reddened and swollen with a thousand hungry kisses. 

‘Rampant romanticism?’ Sherlock asked. ‘Really, John.’ His voice would’ve dripped with scorn, had it not been rough and breathlessly post coital.

‘Yeah,’ John replied. He looked directly into the silver green eyes and the hint of a smile flickered across his worn face. He could feel the slowly cooling slickness between their bellies, Sherlock’s long, slender fingers still curled around them both in a tender grasp. ‘What of it?’

‘Nothing.’ He blinked and John suppressed a chuckle watching the great man try to reboot his brain. 

Funny how such a base act was capable of knocking Sherlock off his perch and down to the same level as the rest of humanity for a while. Although, John thought, brushing his lips against Sherlock’s again, just to hear that soft noise the detective made at the contact, it seemed to take longer each time for the superior attitude to return. That or Sherlock was finally accepting that the softer emotions weren’t as abhorrent as he’d always maintained.

“Nothing,” John repeated, lifting a hand to brush a wayward strand of dark hair out of heavy lidded eyes. “I think this is more than just nothing. Don’t you?”

“It is everything.” Sherlock smiled and it was beautiful.


End file.
